


headshot

by xoxodisasterbabe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings Realization, M/M, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodisasterbabe/pseuds/xoxodisasterbabe
Summary: Felix makes a headshot in the game they're playing."Yes!" He hisses with a satisfied smile and Sylvain glances over at Felix and is in love with him.He almost passes out on the spot and proceeds to promptly die in the game because he's forgotten how to look at the screen or anything that isn't Felix and how to breathe too for that matter.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	headshot

**Author's Note:**

> i promise im gonna update and finish samsara i've just been writing a lot of runon text lately and had fun with this piece in particular

Sylvain realizes when Felix has just turned fifteen.

Felix's hair is just long enough for him to be able to put it into a small ponytail, they're holed up in Sylvain's basement like they always are and Felix makes a headshot in the game they're playing.

" _Yes!_ " He hisses with a satisfied smile and Sylvain glances over at Felix and is in love with him.

He almost passes out on the spot and proceeds to promptly die in the game because he's forgotten how to look at the screen or anything that isn't Felix and how to breathe too for that matter.

"What the fuck, Sylvain?" Felix's face has fallen into a scowl and he gives Sylvain a quick glare before returning his attention to the screen.

Yes, indeed, _what the fuck, Sylvain?_

It's like his heart has decided his ribcage is a prison cell and that it's going to break out at any cost, banging against his ribs with all of its might. His ears are ringing. His bones are cold and frozen in the position he's been sat in for the past hours yet his skin feels warm and feverish.

"Are you okay?" Felix asks, putting down the controller and oh, he's disconnected, okay, Sylvain isn't going to be able to make this into nothing no matter how good he is at making big things seem like nothing at all - Felix has already realized that _something_ has _happened_ and won't buy it, which means now Sylvain has to come up with an explanation for acting like he's just had a stroke, one that isn't blurting out a love confession. There's a frown on Felix's face and his eyes are beautiful and he's waving one of his hands in front of Sylvain's face, okay, come on, _get yourself together_ something in the back of Sylvain's brain shouts.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sylvain says, which is a good lie because it isn't even a lie at all. Felix pales and leans back, understandably, all whilst looking slightly panicked.

"What?!"

"I'm going to--" Sylvain starts, but the sentence hangs half-finished in the air as he jumps up like he's been burnt and sprints up the stairs.

_Air, fresh air, the air down there is so fucking awful_

It's refreshingly brisk outside and for a second, Sylvain considers face-planting into the snow because maybe that'd help, since the cold feels so soothing? The winter air is crisp in his lungs, which thankfully have started working again too and he feels his skin cool down as well, the t-shirt he's wearing not providing much protection against the cold.

_What the fuck, Sylvain?_

Felix is Glenn's little brother and yes, despite that one of Sylvain's best friends, but he's a freshman and Sylvain is graduating in a few months so wouldn't that be illegal, anyway, and--

"Hey." Felix says at the same time as the door slides open, Sylvain doesn't look but doesn't need to see his expression to know that it's probably concerned.

He squeezes his eyes shut and inhales before he replies.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Felix asks and Sylvain lets out a choked chuckle.

_I'm fine._

_I'm in love with you._

"I'm fine, love- _lovely_ , you- no, yeah, peachy!"

Jesus fuck. He can practically feel Felix's confusion radiating off of him, and Sylvain's own forced smile freezes on his face.

"Did you actually have a stroke or something?" Felix finally asks after a silence that's lasted way too long, and Sylvain accidentally snorts because _wow, their minds have to be a little bit_ _synced at least_ , which in turn causes Felix to actually look really concerned for real, Sylvain notices when he glances over at him and okay, no, no, he has to save this before there's no saving that can be done.

"Shit, sorry, no, I'm just-- Remember the pizza you said I shouldn't eat?" Sylvain suddenly remembers, his general stupidity suddenly a blessing for once although, for a few seconds he thinks Felix isn't buying it but then he groans loudly.

" _Sylvain!_ " He says in a way Sylvain has heard Felix say his name a million times before because Sylvain has a habit of doing stupid shit like date girls with angry older brothers and pull pranks on his teachers and disobey Ingrid and eat weird food and fall in love with his best friend.

The familiarity of Felix's frustration is grounding - Sylvain lets out a giggle when Felix hits him lightly in the back of the head and conjures up his best apologetic smile when he finally turns around and faces Felix head on.

"Oops?" He offers, watching Felix rub his forehead with an expression that'd suggest he's in immense pain, but Sylvain knows just means _why are you like this Sylvain?!_.

After the stoke of genius and a glas of water and some more reassurances that he is, in fact fine (even though he is most absolutely not fine) and few more hours of video games Felix heads home and Sylvain ends up sitting on his bed upstairs staring into thin air and again, wondering _what the fuck, Sylvain?_

Does this mean he doesn't see Felix as a guy, after all? His stomach turns and his mind backpedals and _no_ , that's not it at fucking all because-- Because it just isn't. He thinks about Felix and then he thinks about the last girlfriend he had whose name he honestly can't remember right now which probably makes him horrible, anyway, point being they're nothing alike - well, they have the same hair colour and similar sharp tongues and oh, Sylvain is suddenly laughing to himself because _oh, right, great_ , so okay, they're similar but they're not the same because she was still very much a girl and Felix is, despite anatomy and despite birth certificates and despite the shitty world around them, very much a boy.

Glenn had always teased him about being in love with Matt Damon when they were a little bit younger. Maybe he was, a little bit. Fuck it, maybe he is, Matt Damon is still hot.

How has he been so oblivious to this, he wonders, falling backwards until his back is flat against his bed, eyes staring at the ceiling above adorned with stains from the glue on the glow-in-the-dark stars that once had been there. _How_ has he never realized that a) he's kind of gay and b) he's kind of in love with Felix.

Well shit.

That's going to be a fun conversation for Sylvain to have with his dad one day, unless the guy passes away from being too much of a dickhead before it can happen. Hell, maybe this time his mom won't even be able to neutralize him and they'll finally split up over it - at least he thinks and _hopes_ his mom would be supportive, considering she's been supportive of Felix's transition from the get-go and of Ingrid's having a girlfriend, but who the hell knows at this point, maybe it's just fine because they're not _her kids_. Sometimes religious people are weird like that. 

_So what now?_

**Author's Note:**

> yes sylvain what now also note i changed their age gap slightly


End file.
